Надежда
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Находясь на Дельта Веге, Спок Прайм чувствует себя виновным в гибели Вулкана. Он остался совсем один, так для чего жить дальше? Но Джим, его Джим, приходит ему на помощь. Перевод фанфика "Hope" автора lahmrh


_**Автор:**_ _lahmrh_  
 _ **Переводчик:**_ _Neko Lovecraft_  
 _ **Оригинальный текст:**_ _/_ s/6443920/1/Hope  
 _ **Пэйринг:**_ _Спок|Кирк  
_ _ **Рейтинг:**_ _PG-13  
_ _ **Жанры:**_ _c_ _лэш (яой)_ _, р_ _омантика_ _, д_ _рама_ _, ф_ _антастика_ _, м_ _истика  
_ _ **Размер:**_ _м_ _ини  
_ _ **Статус:**_ _ **закончен  
** **Примечания переводчика:** разрешение на перевод получено_

 ** _Надежда_**

 _"Конечно, всё это происходит в твоей голове, Гарри. Но почему это не должно быть правдой?"  
\- Дж.К. Роулинг, "Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти"_

 _Так много смертей._

Спок садится и смотрит в огонь. Средняя температура на Дельта Веге намного ниже нуля, и даже находясь возле костра, он чувствует, как просачивающийся внутрь тела холод, выпивает его силы. Он всё ещё ощущает боль миллиардов смертей на Вулкане, и содрогается от мысли, что всё это случилось по его вине. Если бы он был быстрее, лучше... Если бы он сумел спасти Ромулус, ничего бы этого не случилось.

Так много смертей, а он всё ещё жив. Часть его желает, чтобы он умер вместе с ними. От холода Спок чувствует усталость. Он закрывает глаза и думает, что было бы так... _просто_ всё отпустить. Все, кого он любил, уже давно не с ним. Он сможет их увидеть. Сможет снова увидеть Джима.

Открыв глаза, Спок дотрагивается до висящего на шее медальона и крепко сжимает его. Он не расставался с ним уже многие десятилетия. И теперь медальон - это всё, что осталось от мира, который он знал. Он так долго боролся и так устал. Ещё никогда он не уставал так сильно. Уронив руку, Спок закрывает глаза и сдается на милость тьме.

\- Спок?

Он открывает глаза и видит подле себя стоящего на коленях Джима Кирка. Тот выглядит точно таким, каким Спок видел его в последний раз за день до гибели "Энтерпрайза-Б".

\- Я умер? - сказав это, Спок понимает, что не знает, какой ответ хотел бы услышать больше.

\- Пока нет, - улыбается Джим.

Спок оглядывается вокруг. Они все еще находятся в той же пещере.

\- Это всё нереально, - понимает Спок. В течение долгих лет он видел этот сон тысячу раз, хотя именно такое ему снилось впервые.

Джим хмурится, явно обдумывая слова Спока.

\- Ну, это зависит от того, как смотреть на ситуацию, не правда ли? - Джим протягивает руку и касается щеки Спока. - Будь я нереален, смог бы я так сделать?

\- Не надо. - Спок перехватывает руку Кирка. Он видел этот сон тысячу раз, и каждый раз он заканчивался одним и тем же: Спок просыпался в одиночестве.

\- Я знаю, что ты задумал, - тихо говорит Джим. - И не могу тебе этого позволить.

\- Ты не сможешь меня остановить, - отвечает Спок, мысленно отмечая, насколько это безумно, разговаривать с плодом собственного воображения. Но Спок игнорирует это чувство. Пускай это иллюзия, но сейчас он хочет хотя бы _представить_ , что всё по-настоящему.

Джим поворачивает руку, которую удерживает Спок, пока они не соприкасаются двумя пальцами.

\- Случившееся не твоя вина, - уверенно говорит Джим.

Спок не отвечает.

\- Сколько раз ты спасал мне жизнь? - спрашивает Джим и сжимает пальцы Спока. - Позволь мне спасти твою.

\- Зачем? - с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Спок. - Ведь мы сможем быть вместе.

\- Скоро мы будем вместе, - обещает Джим. - Но не сейчас. Сначала ты должен кое-что сделать.

\- Что же? - Глядя в глаза Джиму Споку до чёртиков хочется верить в то, что всё это правда.

Джим наклоняется к нему и шепчет:

\- Спаси меня. Еще раз.

Спок в ответ лишь смотрит на него.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Поймёшь, - улыбается Джим. Он легонько проводит пальцами по линии брови Спока, а потом расстояние между ними вдруг исчезает, и Джим мягко прижимается своими губами к его.

Вздрогнув, Спок просыпается. Он снова один, и знакомая боль тут же режет в груди, до тех пор пока внимание Спока не привлекает крик у входа в пещеру. Повинуясь инстинктам, Спок берёт из костра ветвь и спешит к источнику шума.

Он видит молодого человека и напавших на него созданий с этой планеты. Спок наносит удары существам с помощью горящей ветви, и те в страхе отступают, оставляя человека в покое. На ледяной планете огонь служит прекрасным средством для устрашения. Спок бьёт тварей снова и снова, пока те не разбегаются. После битвы его сердце быстро бьётся. Он поворачивается к спасённому человеку и внезапно перестаёт дышать.

Это Джим. Очень молодой, _невозможно_ молодой. Но, вне сомнений, это - Джим Кирк. В мгновение ока Спок вспоминает свой сон.

 _"Спаси меня"._

Возможно, надежда всё же есть.


End file.
